1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic devices and, more specifically, a breast prosthesis that provides massaging action to encourage circulation of lymph fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Secondary lymphedema of the upper extremities and upper trunk, usually on the affected (surgical side) is a condition often associated with treatment for breast cancer. Surgery, chemotherapy and radiation treatments damage the lymph nodes of the chest and axilla. The damaged lymph nodes have difficulty moving interstitial lymph fluid. The stagnant fluid can cause painful edema in the chest and arm.
Various products have been used to alleviate the symptoms of lymphedema. One system employs pads that direct lymph fluid flow through channels of ribbed fabric filled with foam. This system is bulky and requires additional coverage, such as a compression garment or sleeve, to hold the pad in the correct location. Another system employs a vest that works in a similar manner, except that the vest is a self-supporting garment. However, the vest must be custom produced and is, therefore, expensive for the end-user. Another alternative method of relieving lymphedema symptoms is to place pieces of foam in specific areas to provide pressure at specific sites on the patient's chest. Such foam requires additional support.
Many women who have had mastectomies wear a breast prosthesis at the affected site. Typically, a breast prosthesis is made to look like a natural breast. It is placed against the patient's chest and is typically supported by a brassiere. Such breast prostheses do little to relieve the symptoms of chest edema.
Therefore, there is a need for a single-piece breast prosthesis that will serve as a prosthesis for the removed breast and also provide a massaging action to encourage flow of lymph fluid.